The present invention refers to a cage or separator for the rolling elements of a tapered roller bearing.
A tapered roller bearing shown in Federal Republic of Germany AS 16 25 643 has a cage with radially directed undulations that cause the cage or rolling element separator to become conical. This cage is particularly well suited for use in tapered roller bearings. If such cages are mounted along with the rollers on roller bearing inner rings which have flanges, or shoulders or lips on both axial sides of the rollers, then, while mounting is possible over the smaller radius flange by pressing the rollers somewhat radially outward within the clearance provided by the pocket between the rings, a unit which has been premounted in this way still has certain disadvantages. The rollers can "hang through" radially within the clearance within the pockets and between the flanges. This, in turn, makes mounting of the bearing outer ring substantially more difficult. Furthermore, mounting of the entire bearing in a machine part is made substantially difficult if, as customary, the bearing must be adjusted axially. For this, it is necessary to place the assembled bearing in operation until the rollers, traveling over the conical surface of the inner ring, have come against- the end of the large flange or lip. Only when the rollers are in this position can the axial play be correctly adjusted.